Miau
by BishiPowa
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Harry se ha vuelto mitad gato, y deberá sobrevivir en Hogwarts hasta poder recuperar su cuerpo. ¿Despertará su nuevo aspecto nuevas pasiones entre los estudiantes? ¡slash!
1. Miau, el comienzo

_¡ATENCIÓN! He puesto un link en mi página principal para que podáis ver un comic de este fic. Si tenéis curiosidad, pasar a verlo. It's FREE!  
><em>

_Hogwarts, 3º año. ¡Todos quieren tener un Potter como animal de compañía!_

_Harry Potter no me pertenece.  
><em>

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

Draco se carcajeó fuertemente desde el otro lado de la clase, y todos los demás slytherins le siguieron. Algunos gryffindors parecían tener serias dificultades en aguantar la risa, mientras que Ron le lanzaba una mirada de infinita culpabilidad.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry…" le susurró, sosteniendo su varita contra el pecho.

"No pasa nada Ron… ha sido un accidente, se que no lo has hecho a propósito."

El joven Potter le sonrió débilmente, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo. Aunque el más afectado de aquella situación era él, porque por lo menos a Ron no le habían crecido unas orejas de gato, ni le había salido una cola por el pantalón de su uniforme. Seguramente más partes de su cuerpo habrían sufrido algún cambio, pero ahora mismo no se sentía con ganas de descubrirlo.

"Señor Weasley, lo que debían transformar en gato eran los cojines, y no a sus compañeros." Le reprochó la profesora McGonnagal, acercándose a ambos con rapidez. "¡Y los demás! ¡Volved a lo vuestro! ¡No quiero oír una risa más!" amenazó en voz alta.

Harry notaba como sus orejas, ahora peludas y puntiagudas, se agachaban por propio instinto ante aquel tono de voz tan agudo de su profesora, mientras toda su cola se movía de un lado a otro agitadamente. Siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él. Agachó sus ojos hacia sus manos, suspirando de alivio al comprobar que seguían intactas.

"Joven Potter, ¿le duele alguna parte del cuerpo?" le preguntó su profesora, colocándose en frente suya.

El gryffindor se hizo un chequeo mental, intentando encontrar alguna parte de su cuerpo que se sintiese adolorida. Se palpó un poco la cara, notando que su nariz también había cambiado. Al menos todavía conseguía sujetar sus gafas sin ningún problema. Como no le dolía nada ni parecía haber sufrido alguna otra mutación en su rostro, siguió bajando por su cuello, después por su pecho.

Todo parecía correcto.

Movió un poco las piernas, pero sentía sus pies de forma distinta. Levantó uno del suelo por simple curiosidad, y descubrió horrorizado que su zapato se quedó en el sitio. Si aquel día hubiese llevado calcetines, no hubiese podido comprobar que sus pies ahora se habían convertido en alargadas patas de gato, con almohadillas y todo.

Escuchó un par de risitas más de fondo, pero las ignoró completamente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, mirando a McGonnagal.

"No miaue duele nada" contestó, sonrojándose de golpe al ser consciente de que acababa de maullarle a su profesora. Las risas se hicieron más notorias que antes.

Minerva simplemente hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

"No me quiero arriesgar a deshacer la transformación que le hizo el señor Weasley, así que tendrá que esperar a que acabe la clase para poder ir luego a la enfermería. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, profesora."

McGonnagal se marchó hacia su mesa, dejando por zanjada aquella situación y volviendo a mandar a callar al resto de alumnos. A Harry no le quedó más remedio que sentarse de nuevo en su sitio, dejando sus zapatos a un lado de su pupitre. Colocó su peluda cola negra sobre su regazo, para no sentarse encima de ésta.

Notó como alguien le ponía una mano el hombro, y cuando miró a su lado pudo ver el rostro arrepentido de su amigo Ron.

"Lo siento Harry, te lo compensaré de algún modo." Le susurró, intentando que su profesora no le oyese.

Harry le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, sin saber que ahora tenían las pupilas rasgadas.

"Tranquilo Ron. Estoy bien, en serio." El pelinegro volvió a dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró de su rostro al escuchar de fondo una risita de Draco Malfoy.

Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo, se temía.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

Cuando se acabó Transformaciones, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron directos a la enfermería, saltándose la hora de la comida.

"Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay, Ronald" Le reprochó la chica al pelirrojo, mientras recorrían los pasillos apresuradamente. "Te estuve viendo desde el otro lado de la clase, asi que no te molestes en ponerme alguna excusa. ¿Por qué no miras hacia dónde apunta tu varita cuando estás haciendo un hechizo? ¡Siempre cometes los mismos errores!"

"Déjalo ya, Mione" Le pidió Harry, acostumbrándose a caminar con sus nuevos pies felinos por aquel frío suelo. "Cuando Pompfrey me quite este aspecto, todo será como antes, y esto será simplemente una anécdota más de mi fabulosa vida." Murmuró entre dientes.

"No hace falta que me defiendas Harry" gruñó Ron, todavía muy disgustado y sin poder ver a su amigo a la cara.

"Lo digo en serio" insistió el pelinegro "Le estáis dando demasiada importancia a todo esto. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que todas las cosas raras me ocurran a mí..."

Los tres llegaron hasta las puertas de la enfermería, y entraron lo más silenciosos posibles. Cuando cruzaban esas grandes puertas de madera, siempre cambiaban su forma de actuar y se convertían en los alumnos más callados y respetuosos de todo el colegio. Nunca sabían de qué humor se encontraría la enfermera aquel día.

"Ah, ya habéis llegado" Oyeron la voz de Madame Pompfrey, sorprendiéndolos. "No pongáis esa cara, Minerva ya me ha informado de lo sucedido"

Los gryffindors caminaron lentamente hacia ella, la cual estaba buscando algo en uno de los estantes de aquella amplia sala.

"Desde luego, cada vez me sorprende más, señor Potter. Voy a empezar a pensar que le gusta estar aquí"

"¿Podrá arreglarlo?" le preguntó esperanzado Harry, deseando que no tuviera que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

"Seguramente. Estoy buscando alguna poción que le pueda servir. Siéntate en una camilla cualquiera mientras la encuentro." Siguió rebuscando por los estantes, sin mirar siquiera a los chicos. "Ah, señorita Granger, joven Weasley… Su compañero no se va a morir, así que no hace falta que estén aquí. Iros a comer algo mientras atiendo al señor Potter"

Harry miró a sus dos amigos, algo decepcionado al tener que quedarse solo. Ellos le enviaron unas leves sonrisas simpatizantes.

"Estaremos en el gran comedor. Si tardas mucho, nos veremos en clase, ¿vale?" le dijo Hermione, frotándole el brazo afectuosamente.

"De acuerdo…" contestó el pelinegro.

Sus dos amigos se marcharon, dejándole solo con la enfermera.

Como no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse, se acercó a la camilla más cercana. Dejó su mochila a los pies de ésta, y se sentó, esperando pacientemente a que Pompfrey encontrase la poción que le ayudaría.

Pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos. De vez en cuando escuchaba el ruido de botellas de cristal ser movidas de un lado a otro por la enfermera, y a veces las voces de algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de la enfermería. Subió sus piernas en la cama, abrazándolas contra su pecho. No le gustaba nada ir descalzo por los pasillos. Tenía los pies totalmente fríos.

Al cabo de un rato, Madame Pompfrey volvió junto a él con las manos vacías.

"Potter" Le llamó con voz seria "Me temo que hoy no podrá recuperar su aspecto físico" le informó.

Harry la miró con espanto, notando como su cola se movía de un lado a otro, otra vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"No me quedan más pociones para arreglar fallos de hechizos de transformaciones en humanos. Le enviaré una nota al profesor Snape para que fabrique más cuanto antes. Pero hasta entonces, tendrá que soportar durante un poco más esa forma."

Las orejas peludas de Harry bajaron lentamente conforme hablaba la enfermera. Ya sabía él que no iba a ser tan fácil…

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"¡Harry! ¡Sigues siendo un gato!"

"Me he dado cuenta, Ron…" le dijo el pelinegro, sentándose junto a él en el gran comedor, y recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros. Podía escuchar de nuevo las risas del resto de alumnos, quienes le señalaban con total descaro.

"¿No iba Pompfrey a darte una poción?" pregunto Hermione, dejando a un lado su edición de El Profeta.

"Por lo visto se ha quedado sin existencias de esa estúpida poción y voy a tener que seguir así durante un tiempo." Refunfuñó.

"¿Y no hay otra forma de solucionar el problema que no sea con una poción?" fue el turno de Ron de preguntar, un poco malhumorado por la situación a pesar de no haber sido el afectado.

"No, Ron" informó la chica "Los errores de transformaciones en personas son muy difíciles de revertir. Un simple fallo, y la víctima podría acabar peor de lo que estaba."

Harry prefirió ignorar las voces de sus amigos, y miró con hambre los platos que había frente a él. Toda aquella situación le había abierto el apetito.

Inclinó su rostro hacia la mesa, y olisqueó la comida un par de veces. Todo olía tan bien… excepto las verduras, claro.

Escuchó unas risitas delante de él, y al levantar la vista vio un grupo de ravenclaws en la mesa contigua, quienes le miraban divertidos. ¿Tan ridículo se veía? Debió pasar antes por algún aseo para mirarse en el espejo y poder comprobarlo él mismo.

Ignorando a todo el mundo, se concentró en la comida que tenía frente a él. Las barritas de pescado tenían una pinta estupenda de pronto.

Cogió una con cuidado. No solía comerlas muy a menudo, pero aquel día les daría una oportunidad. Lamió un par de veces la barrita de pescado, pasando su áspera lengua por aquella superficie rebozada, antes de darle un pequeño bocado.

Estaba... ¡deliciosa!

Sin darse cuenta, su garganta empezó a vibrar ruidosamente. Pero no le importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en el manjar que tenía entre sus manos.

Cuando terminó con las barritas de pescado de un plato (siempre, lamiendo cada una de ellas), buscó algo de beber. Había una jarra de leche cerca de él, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se sirvió un vaso. De pequeño nunca le había gustado el sabor de la leche, pero ahora mismo era lo que más le apetecía.

Se acercó el vaso a la cara, y en vez de beber como una persona normal, metió ligeramente sus morros en el vaso y empezó a beber a lengüetazos.

Escuchó como alguien cercano se aclaraba la garganta, y le miró con curiosidad mientras se relamía los labios para limpiarse los restos de leche.

Era Ron, quien le miraba con su rostro totalmente rojo. Y no solo él, sino todos los que estaban alrededor suyo.

"Rrr… ¿Qué? Rrrr…" preguntó, algo confundido por las miradas que le lanzaban todos, y por lo callados que estaban. ¿Por qué su garganta había hecho esos sonidos tan raros? Se llevó una mano al cuello, notando como vibraba con total satisfacción, y trató de pararlo. Todavía no podía controlar sus nuevos instintos felinos.

"¿Estás… ronroneando?" Le preguntó Neville desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Harry se sonrojó hasta la médula, mientras agachaba sus orejas y su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero qué monada!" Gritaron los gemelos Weasley, apareciendo de la nada detrás de él y rozando sus rostros con el de él.

"¡Fred! ¡George!" gritó Ron, bastante enfadado.

Harry movió su cola de un lado a otro, alterado. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir dos días con ese aspecto?

¿Y por qué de repente todo el gran comedor había dejado de reírse y le miraban de aquella forma tan extraña?

"Miau…" maulló tristemente.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¿Quién sera el primero en poner sus manos sobre Harry?  
><em>


	2. Miau, el lunático

_¿Quién será el afortunado o afortunada en ponerle las manos encima al pequeño Harry?_

_¡Sorpresa!_

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

Desgraciadamente para Harry, el que fuese mitad gato no le incapacitaba para seguir asistiendo a clases. Así que nada más terminar de comer, se encaminó sin demasiada prisa hasta su próxima clase junto a sus dos amigos. Sacó su horario para recordar que asignatura tendría ahora.

Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.

La punta de su cola se movió de un lado a otro, complacida. Al menos era una de sus asignaturas preferidas. El profesor Lupin impartía aquella materia mejor que ningún otro profesor que hubiese tenido antes, además de que sus clases eran bastante interesantes y divertidas. Pero lo mejor de todo es que compartirían el aula con los tranquilos Hufflepuff. Nada podía ir mal.

"¿Qué pensáis que nos enseñará hoy el señor Lupin?" preguntó Hermione a sus dos amigos, mientras ojeaba el libro de Defensas al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

"No lo sé, pero espero que no vuelva a sacar un Bogart... El mío se transforma en araña, y no lo soporto." farfulló Ron.

"Al miaumenos el tuyo no hace que te desmayes…" señaló Harry, guardando su horario.

"… ¿Podrías intentar dejar de hacer eso?" le dijo el pelirrojo de repente.

"¿Hacer qué?" Harry le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, alzando sus orejas peludas.

"Maullar mientras hablas… la gente se ríe cada vez que lo haces"

"Me da igual la gente, Ron" Le contestó el pelinegro, colocándose bien sus gafas sobre su pequeña y cambiada nariz. "Estoy miauacostumbrado a llamar siempre la atención"

Ron simplemente resopló y miró hacia otro lado, sin contestar a su mejor amigo. Harry le lanzó una tímida mirada, sin saber exactamente qué había hecho para que Ron estuviese enfadado con él. El pelinegro no podía hacer nada para evitar soltar esos pequeños maullidos, muy a su pesar, y esperaba que sus propios amigos fuesen comprensivos con su condición felina.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Finalmente los tres llegaron al aula de Defensas. Se sentaron en primera fila, y el abochornado Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacer caso a las miradas que le enviaban los Hufflepuff, e ignorar como susurraban a sus espaldas. Al menos, no parecían tener la intención de reírse de él.

Al poco rato, y justo después de que sonase el timbre, el profesor Lupin entró por la puerta.

"Buenas tardes a todos" les saludó, caminando hacia la tarima donde se encontraba su mesa. "Hoy vamos a empezar un nuevo hechizo, así que quiero que abráis el… el libro p-por… la p-página…" Remus empezó a hablar entrecortadamente, hasta que finalmente se calló de golpe.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se le quedaron mirando, extrañados. Su profesor parecía mirar a todas partes, mientras… ¿olfateaba?... el aire alrededor suyo.

Algo curioso por lo que podría estar oliendo su profesor de Defensas, y aprovechando que él había conseguido un gran olfato gracias a su media transformación en gato, Harry también empezó a olisquear un poco el aire.

Al principio no notaba nada raro. Era cierto que muchos aromas estaban más potenciados de lo normal, pero aparte de eso, todo parecía correcto.

Pero de pronto, un fuerte olor le inundó de golpe su pequeña nariz. Era un olor horrible, y alertaba a su instinto felino de que había peligro. Intentó descubrir de dónde procedía… y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de color ámbar de su profesor, que le miraba fijamente.

"Harry… Potter…" dijo Remus con bastante dificultad, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso bastante amenazador en su dirección.

Harry le miró espantado, su cola se había erizado, y sus orejas estaban aplastadas contra su cabeza en un intento de hacerse más pequeño en su sitio.

"Harry…" le susurró Hermione, al lado suya. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? El profesor parece enfadado..."

Pero el pelinegro no era capaz de contestar a su amiga. Lo que hizo, fue una cosa muy distinta…

"M… mi… ¡MIAU!" maulló ruidosamente, levantándose de golpe de su silla y saltando por encima de los pupitres de sus compañeros ágilmente.

"¡Harry!" gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, estupefactos.

"¡Ven aquí!" gruñó el profesor Remus, persiguiéndole por la clase, totalmente descontrolado y fuera de sí.

Los alumnos vieron con espanto como el profesor de Defensas intentaba dar caza a Harry Potter, quien en un ataque de pánico iba saltando de mesa en mesa hasta que consiguió llegar hasta la puerta. Salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo, recorriendo los pasillos como alma que lleva al diablo. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de su profesor, quien no parecía tener la intención de dejarle ir.

Todas las personas que se cruzaba por su camino les miraban con los ojos como platos, apartándose para no ser arrollados.

"¡Miauuuuu!" gritó-maulló Harry, doblando una de las esquinas y casi derrapando, ya que sus delgadas patas peludas apenas conseguían agarrarse con firmeza en aquel suelo de piedra.

Podía escuchar los gruñidos de Lupin cada vez más cerca, y supo que a aquel ritmo acabaría pillándole. Levantó su vista hacia el frente, y vio una oscura figura en mitad del pasillo con la que estaba a punto de colisionar. Dio un rápido salto, impulsándose con sus patas traseras… y como si hubiese saltado sobre una cama elástica, pudo llegar lo suficientemente alto como para pasar por encima de esa persona.

Aterrizó en el suelo grácilmente, y se dio mentalmente una palmadita en el hombro por el increíble e irrepetible salto que había hecho. Pero cuando reanudó la carrera por los pasillos, algo le agarró por el cuello de su túnica.

"¿A dónde cree que va, pequeño delincuente?" escuchó una voz siniestra.

Horrorizado, giró su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, a quien acababa de pasar por encima. Éste, le mirada bastante atónito. Quizás por descubrir de que a quien había atrapado se trataba de Harry Potter, y por ser la primera vez que le veía con esa apariencia de mitad gato.

Su odiado profesor iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó a medio camino al escuchar un fuerte gruñido detrás de él. De repente, alguien terriblemente fuerte le había apartado de un codazo y se había abalanzado sobre el alumno al que iba a reprender, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con una mirada aún más sorprendida si es que era posible.

El peso de su profesor de Defensas le hizo caer contra el suelo, golpeándose la espalda duramente y dejándolo sin aliento. Remus se subió prácticamente encima de él, respirando agitadamente y mirándole con ojos brillantes.

Harry pataleó todo lo que pudo, empujando a su profesor con las manos y lanzando varios maullidos de auxilio. El rostro de Lupin se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, y prácticamente podía notar su aliento en su cuello…

"¡_Desmaius_!" se oyó una potente voz.

Todo el peso del cuerpo de su profesor de Defensas cayó encima del joven gryffindor, quien luchaba con alejarse de ese hombre con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Severus se acercó a ambos, y sin pensárselo dos veces, empujó con un pié el cuerpo del hombre lobo para liberar a su alumno.

Pillándole por sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada por evitar que el gryffindor se lanzase a sus brazos y se agarrase a él como una garrapata.

"¡Pero qué! ¡Potter! ¡Haz el favor de controlarse!" exclamó indignado, agarrando al joven por la túnica e intentando quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito.

"Snif… m-miau…" gimoteó Harry, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su salvador, sin ser consciente del escalofrío que le ocasiono al jefe de la casa slytherin.

Varios alumnos curiosos se asomaron a ver la escena. Un flash iluminó a la inusual pareja, y el profesor Snape se juró así mismo que el maldito Potter recibiría su merecido por tal humillación.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"No puede ser… eso tiene que ser mentira" dijo Vincent Crabbe, sin dejar de comer magdalenas.

"¡Es la verdad!" Protestó Gregory Goyle, quitándole la comida de las manos para que le hiciese caso, arrojándolas al suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Draco metiéndose en la conversación, algo curioso.

"¡El profesor Remus! ¡Ha intentado comerse a Harry Potter!" repitió Goyle en voz alta, en mitad del grupo de slytherins que esperaban a su siguiente clase.

"… ¡Qué!" exclamó Malfoy, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

"¡Y el profesor Snape le ha salvado, y luego se han abrazado!"

"¿ ¡QUÉ! ?" gritaron entonces todos.

"Y si no me creéis…" Gregory buscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando a toda prisa una foto mágica. "Aquí tenéis la prueba. La foto la hizo un Gryffindor… un tal Colin Nosequé"

El grupo de slytherins se arremolinaron alrededor de aquella imagen. En ella aparecía Severus Snape, con Harry Potter agarrado a su cuello y con sus piernas rodeando el pecho de su profesor de pociones.

"…Imposible…" susurró Draco, enrojeciendo furiosamente.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"… ¿Estás bien, Harry?"

"¿Tú qué crees, Hermione? ¡Mírale! ¡Está catatónico!" exclamó el pelirrojo.

Harry no podía oír a sus amigos. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, abrazándose sus piernas y con la mirada perdida. Su larga cola negra estaba alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus orejas agachadas.

Jamás podría volver a mirar a Snape a la cara. Había abrazado a su profesor de pociones… a la persona que más odiaba en todo el colegio (aparte de Draco Malfoy) en mitad de un pasillo. Y lo peor de todo es que Snape estaba furioso con él. Tanto, que le había gritado que se encargaría personalmente de que la poción para su transformación tardase en ser elaborada.

Aquel, era el peor día de su vida.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede quedarse toda la vida así."

"Pero no responde a nada de lo que le decimos…" dijo Ron, pasando una de sus manos por delante del rostro de Harry.

"… ¿Y si probásemos otra cosa para despertarlo?" sugirió Hermione, llevándose una mano al mentón.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le preguntó el Weasley, algo curioso y mirándola fijamente.

Pero en vez de contestar a su pregunta, Hermione se colocó justo al lado de Harry. Puso una cara de concentración, y se inclinó hacia su amigo.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del pelinegro, y empezó a acariciar rítmicamente la base que había tras las orejas puntiagudas del gryffindor.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Hermione! ¿¡Qué haces!"

"Solo estoy probando una cosa, Ronald. No seas tan alarmista… ¡oh!"

"¿Oh? ¿Qué significa 'oh'?"

"Escucha…" le dijo la chica, haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio.

A regañadientes, Ron se calló y se inclinó también hacia su amigo. Al instante pudo descubrir a qué se refería Hermione. Su mejor amigo ronroneaba débilmente, y había cerrado sus ojos en el proceso, en señal de satisfacción.

"Al menos así se calmará un poco"

"¿Y eso le ayudará?" preguntó el Weasley, esperanzado.

"Claro." Le afirmó la chica, sin dejar de acariciar a Harry.

Ron la miró con agradecimiento, suspirando de alivio. Estuvo allí, sin hacer nada, durante un par de minutos. Hasta que finalmente decidió que él también quería ayudar a su amigo. Algo sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer, llevó una de sus manos hasta la otra oreja peluda de Harry, y empezó a imitar a Hermione. Notó al instante las vibraciones que transmitía su mejor amigo, y aquel ronroneo empezó a calmarle a él también.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentado Harry para estar más cómodo en su tarea.

Algunos de los gryffindors que se encontraban allí les miraban con curiosidad, y otros... con envidia al querer poder acariciar del mismo modo a aquel chico mitad gato.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Vaya, más que caer en sus brazos, ¡Remus ha intentado pegarle un buen bocado!_

_¿Quién será el próximo?  
><em>


	3. Miau, el quidditch

_¡Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de la mini aventura de Harry el gatito! ¡Que aproveche!_

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"Me da igual que sea medio gato, él tiene un entrenamiento que no puede saltarse. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!" puntualizó Oliver Wood, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pero Oliver! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!" protestó Ron, interponiéndose entre el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y su mejor amigo.

"A ver, Weasley. Que me da igual. Dentro de nada hay partido, y no puede perderse este entrenamiento."

"¡Pero…!"

"Tranquilo, Ron…" Harry cogió al pelirrojo del brazo, haciendo que éste le mirase. "No pasará nada. Además… me encanta el quidditch, y creo que es de las pocas cosas que harán que me sienta mejor, miau."

Ron le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Sabía lo mucho que significaba el quidditch para su amigo, pero no podía ignorar la sensación de que algo iba a ir mal. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, suplicándole silenciosamente que no lo hiciera.

"Ya has oído a Harry. Él quiere ir, así que no hay nada que discutir." Oliver puso los brazos en jarra, esperando pacientemente a que el pelirrojo se apartase.

"…Ron" volvió a llamarle Harry. "Si te hace sentir mejor, ven a verme al entrenamiento. Así, si ocurre algo, tú estarás allí para ayudarme. ¿Qué miaume dices?"

El joven Weasley no fue capaz de decirle que no a esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes…

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

El campo de quidditch parecía más concurrido de lo normal. Era bastante común ver a varias personas sentadas en las gradas para ver a sus equipos favoritos entrenar, pero aquello era absurdo.

Muchos alumnos habían decidido presenciar el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, y Harry tenía una ligera sospecha de a qué se debía eso. Agachó un poco sus orejas de gato al ver como las chicas le saludaban efusivamente cuando él miraba hacia arriba, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al ver que incluso algunos chicos también le lanzaban miradas genuinamente interesadas en su dirección.

Se llevó una mano al pantalón de su uniforme de quidditch, acomodándoselo mejor. Desde que tenía cola, debía que mantenerlos un poco más bajos de lo normal si no quería tener que hacerles un agujero. Oliver empezó con la charla de siempre, explicándoles en qué fallaban y qué era lo que iban a practicar aquel día. Sinceramente, Harry solía ignorar aquellos discursos, ya que por lo general Wood no le nombraba ni le corregía nada.

Su capitán acercó el baúl donde se guardaban las pelotas de quidditch, y la abrió delante de ellos. Fue entonces cuando el joven pelinegro notó que algo no iba bien. Por algún oscuro motivo, no podía dejar de mirar aquellas pelotas tan… tan redondeadas...

"¿Me estás escuchando, Harry?" Dijo de repente Oliver.

El aludido le miró rápidamente, sonrojándose y asintiendo con rapidez ante la algo mosqueada mirada de Wood. El capitán del equipo de gryffindor no pareció muy convencido, pero aun así lo dejó pasar por alto y siguió con su discurso.

Los gemelos Weasley decidieron aparecer en aquel mismo momento, cada uno a un lado del joven buscador y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Pobre, pobre Harry… debe ser muy duro ser un gatito…" George se inclinó hacia abajo, colocando su cabeza a la par que la de Harry.

"No podemos ni siquiera imaginarnos por lo que estás pasando" susurró ahora Fred, imitando la posición de su hermano, pero al otro lado del joven gryffindor.

Harry trató por todos sus medios ignorarles. Sabía que cuando aquellos Weasleys usaban ese tono de voz, era que estaban planeando algo. Angelina les lanzo una mirada de reproche al ver que no le estaban haciendo caso a Oliver, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El joven buscador se sonrojó un poco, ya que Angelina no era la única del equipo que no paraba de lanzarle miradas.

Las bludgers se agitaban nerviosas en aquel baúl, tratando de quedar libres de las correas de cuero. Una vez más, Harry no podía apartar la vista de aquellas ruidosas pelotas. Era como si les estuviesen llamando…

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" le susurró Fred al oído. "Pareces deseoso de jugar, ¿no es cierto?"

"Hermanito, creo que deberíamos ayudarle…" Dijo George a su otro lado.

El joven buscador notaba como su cola se agitaba de un lado hacia a otro. Sus brillantes ojos verdes no podían dejar de mirar todas y cada una de las pelotas que estaban atrapadas en el baúl. La snitch brillaba tanto… Se sacudió un poco la cabeza. ¡No! Él había venido a entrenar, y su mitad gato no iba a volver a tomar control de su cuerpo.

Fred y George se apartaron de él en aquel preciso momento, y se acercaron disimuladamente al baúl sin llamar la atención de su capitán, el cual seguía hablando sobre los puntos débiles del equipo rival. La única que si pareció darse cuenta fue Angelina.

"Chicos… no sé lo que tramáis…" les susurró entre dientes "Pero ni se os ocurra hacerlo, sea lo que sea".

"Lo sentimos, Angelina" dijo uno de ellos. "Pero no podemos seguir viendo como Harry sufre en silencio".

¿Sufrir? Pensó Harry. Él no se sentía particularmente mal. Agitado sí, pero no era para tanto. Sus ojos se movieron solos, siguiendo a los gemelos con expectación. Era como si su parte gato supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

De pronto, Fred cogió la quaffle del baúl, y gritó a la par que su hermano a todo pulmón.

"¡Se libre, Harry!" Fred lanzó la pelota al campo de quidditch.

Su cuerpo saltó como un resorte, y sin poder evitarlo corrió a toda velocidad a por la pelota.

"¡Pero qué!" gritó estupefacto Oliver.

"¡Weasleys!" vociferó Angelina, mirando al joven Potter saltar hacia la pelota.

"¡Ánimo Harry! ¡Sé Feliiiiz!" George y Fred no paraban de animar al buscador del equipo de gryffindor.

"¡MIAUU!"

El "Salvador del mundo mágico" se abalanzó sobre la quaffle, y rodó varias veces por la arena del suelo del campo. Lanzaba maullidos agudos, y no paraba de saltar de aquí para allá. Desde las gradas se podían oír las voces sorprendidas de los estudiantes, y un gran "¡Harry!" que seguramente procedía de Ron y Hermione.

Pero a Harry le daba igual todo. Él era feliz pataleando y dando pequeños 'zarpazos' a la pelota, mientras se restregaba por el suelo.

Angelina se tapo la cara con la mano, mientras que Fred y George realizaban un pequeño cántico de triunfo.

Oliver empezó a tirarse de los pelos.

"¡Así nunca ganaremos el partido!" se lamentó.

"Al contrario, Wood" le dijo Fred, guiñándole en su dirección. "¿No has visto al pequeño Harry? ¡Seguro que a partir de ahora no habrá snitch que se le escape!"

Aunque Oliver deseaba creerle, no pudo evitar arrojarse de rodillas al suelo, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo en un claro signo de derrota.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

Harry miraba con total desconfianza hacia los gemelos.

"No" dijo con firmeza.

"No puedes negarte, Harry querido" habló uno de ellos.

"Exacto. No podemos dejar que salgas de aquí tan sucio y lleno de tierra"

"Debemos darte un baño" dijeron ambos a la vez.

"No" repitió de nuevo.

"Dejadlo tranquilo. Sois peores que mamá" se escuchó la voz de Ron.

Los tres Weasleys y Harry estaban en las duchas de las que disponían los jugadores de quidditch. Los gemelos ya se habían deshecho de sus equipos de entrenamiento y esperaban en ropa interior, pero Harry seguía totalmente vestido, de brazos cruzados en uno de los rincones de aquella habitación.

"Vamos Harry, que se nos hace tarde"

"Miu" contestó Harry, a lo que luego se sonrojó y corrigió rápidamente "No".

"No nos lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad?" George empezó a dar golpes en el suelo con el pie, cruzándose de brazos también.

"Entonces no tenemos alternativa, querido Forge."

"¿Qué planeáis?" preguntó Ron a sus dos hermanos mayores.

"Ron, deberías irte. Eres demasiado joven para ver esto"

El menor de los Weasley no sabía a qué se estaban refiriendo, y Harry agachaba las orejas con cierto recelo hacia los bateadores.

"Gred… haz la cuenta atrás"

"Tres"

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos. No se atreverían…

"Dos"

El pequeño buscador se puso en posición de alerta, buscando una posible salida. Pero los gemelos le tenían contra el rincón, y no había hueco por el que pasar.

"Uno"

¿Y si daba un salto como hizo cuando huía de Remus? ¿Serviría de algo? Se preguntó, moviendo su cola agitadamente.

"¡A por él!"

Los dos gemelos se abalanzaron contra el joven Potter, quien apenas dio un maullido de asombro, antes de ser medio aplastado contra la pared.

"¡MiauNooooooo!"

"¡Es por tu bien, Harry!"

"¡Nos duele más a nosotros que a ti!"

Los gemelos empezaron a quitarle la ropa al joven gryffindor, para espanto de éste y el de Ron, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y enrojecía por momentos ante aquella escena.

"¡Qué le hacéis!" les gritó, pero sus hermanos mayores le ignoraron completamente.

Por mucho que Harry forcejeaba, al final acabó igual que los gemelos: en paños menores. Sus pequeñas patas peludas pataleaban en todas direcciones, sin atinar nunca a alguno de los dos delincuentes. Maulló hacia Ron pidiendo auxilio, pero éste parecía petrificado en el sitio. ¡Menudo amigo!

Los gemelos empezaron a llevarlo casi arrastras a las duchas. Mientras uno lo sujetaba con firmeza, el otro abría la llave del agua.

"¡Deteneos! ¡No quiero ducharme! ¡NOOO!"

Y eso fue lo último que pudo gritar, antes de que le metieran totalmente bajo el agua.

Desde fuera de los vestuarios, el resto del equipo de quidditch pudo escuchar aquel grito de dolor, e hicieron tremendos esfuerzos por ignorarlo. Incluso hubo alguno que murmuró un "pobre Harry". Al final, ninguno había entrenado, porque se habían pasado todo el tiempo intentando quitarle la quaffle al joven buscador.

Oliver, desde el momento en el que acabaron, estuvo sentado todo el tiempo en uno de los bancos de los vestuarios, tirándose de los pelos y gimoteando por el día de entrenamiento que habían perdido.

Harry debía de volver a ser un humano normal y corriente, o si no, estarían perdidos. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Y pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¿Alguien más piensa que los gemelos son unos pervertidos?_

_¿Y quién será el próximo en acosar a Harry?_


	4. Miau, el trato

_¡Bienvenidos a otro emocionante capítulo de las aventuras de Harry el gatito! ¿Podrá tener un día tranquilo, alejado de todos sus acosadores?... ¡NO!_

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"¿Cómo dices?" las cejas de Draco llegaron hasta el techo de la sala común de slytherin.

"Lo que oyes… le quitaron toda la ropa y le metieron mano en las duchas… ¡Sus gritos se oyeron por todas partes!" exclamó Pansy.

"¡Yo escuché que todo el equipo de quidditch entero le estuvo manoseando!" aportó Crabbe.

"A mí me han contado que Oliver obligará a Potter a jugar desnudo en el próximo partido" finalizó diciendo Vincent. Todo el mundo le miró, estupefactos. "Eh… bueno, puede que eso sea mentira" soltó una risita y se rascó la nuca.

"Más te vale que eso sea un bulo…" gruñó Draco, poniéndose de pie de golpe. Con un paso apresurado, se fue hasta la salida de la sala común.

"¿A dónde vas, Draco?" preguntó Pansy, levantándose también.

"¿Tú qué crees?" se giró, lanzándole una gélida mirada. "Voy a ir a hablar con el Director"

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver el viejo en todo esto?"

"Porque es su deber mantener el orden. Y ese maldito Potter no para de pavonearse delante de todos los estudiantes."

"¿Y eso te molesta…?" Pansy parecía confundida.

"¡SI!" el rostro del rubio se tornó rojo.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Pues porque…! ¡ARG! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!" se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues explícate, cariño, porque estás montando un espectáculo."

La chica slytherin tenía razón. Casi todos los que estaban en la sala común le miraban extrañados, sorprendidos de la actitud de Malfoy.

"¡No tengo por qué explicarme! ¡Sois unos cotillas! ¡Me voy!"

Dando grandes zancadas, Draco se marchó de allí sin despedirse de nadie.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"…"

"… Harry, hice lo que pude."

"…"

"… ¿Lo siento?"

"A ver, Ron. No pasa nada, miau."

Los dos amigos siguieron andando hacia el gran comedor, para tener una bien merecida cena después de tanto estrés de aquel día. Harry iba con su vista fija en el suelo, pudiendo así ignorar todas las miradas que le lanzaban los estudiantes con los que se encontraba

Arrugó un poco su nariz gatuna. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus propios asuntos? Ni que él fuese la primera persona que sufría un cambio de aquel tipo debido a un accidente mágico. Se apartó un poco su pelo húmedo de la cara, no pudiendo colocárselo detrás de su "oreja" como hacía siempre. No había querido permanecer más tiempo en los vestuarios de quidditch (por obvias razones), y se había olvidado incluso de secarse antes de marcharse de allí.

Pero y qué. Tenía frío, vale. Su ropa estaba mojada, y sus pies helados por tener que ir descalzo. ¡Pues vale! Le daba igual, porque su día ya era horrible de por sí. No tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para caminar más rápido.

Un agradable aroma llegó a su nariz, levantándole un poco el ánimo. Ya estaban cerca.

"Te lo compensaré de algún modo, Harry" volvió a insistir Ron al lado suya, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor, Hermione les llamó ya sentada en la mesa para que se reunieran con ella. Fueron junto a la castaña sin mucho entusiasmo, ignorando la mirada inquisitoria que les lanzó.

"¿Y esas caras tan largas?" preguntó.

"No es nada" se apuró en decir Harry, evitando que Ron dijera algo. Se sentó junto a su amiga y buscó algo apetecible que hubiera por la mesa.

¿Eso de allí… eran… salchichas? Sus orejas se alzaron al instante.

"He escuchado por ahí que han escuchado los gritos de un alumno al que han intentado violar, cerca de los vestuarios de quidditch, ¿sabéis algo?"

Ron, que en aquel preciso instante estaba bebiendo un refrescante vaso de zumo de calabaza, escupió su contenido ante la pregunta, y se atragantó un poco, para hacer tiempo seguramente y no tener que contestar aquella pregunta. Seamus, que estaba sentado justo delante, se secó la cara con toda la dignidad posible.

"Nop, es la primera noticia que tenemos…" le contestó Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo un poco más su nariz. Pero decidió olvidar su enfado inicial y apartarse un puñado de salchichas en su plato.

"Cof, cof… lo mismo digo…" dijo débilmente Ron, poniéndose todo rojo y secándose con una servilleta. Le pidió perdón a Seamus en voz baja.

"… Ya… claro" Hermione les miró a ambos, no muy convencida, pero continuó con su cena sin decir nada más.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"El maldito director tenía que irse al ministerio justamente hoy..." Draco se alejó del despacho de Dumbledore dando fuertes pisotones, farfullando en voz baja y echando humos por las orejas. ¿Es que no le preocupaba al director que pudiera surgir algo grave en su ausencia? Como por ejemplo, que su alumno predilecto fuese mitad gato. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort decidiera aparecer justo aquel día para atacar Hogwarts?

¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¡Por una vez que le quería pedir algo!

Se fue hacia el gran comedor, intentando alejar aquel mal genio que le había acompañado durante casi todo el día. Por un lado, se divirtió mucho burlándose del nuevo aspecto de Potter, pero por otra parte… ¡ARGH! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en aquel estúpido cuatro ojos!

Nada más entrar, aquellas grandes y peludas orejas sobresalieron de la mesa de los leones, y Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza. Iba a gritarle a aquel maldito Potter hasta dejarlo sordo.

Recibiendo algunas miradas sorprendidas, se acercó hasta el gryffindor con grandes pasos, y le agarró por el hombro para voltearlo a la fuerza.

"¡Potter-!" quería gritarle, insultarle y maldecirle, pero enmudeció al estar cara a cara con su eterno rival.

Había pillado al gryffindor justo cuando estaba comiendo, por lo que tenía sujeta entre sus pequeños y afilados colmillos una jugosa salchicha. Draco se le quedó mirando, sintiendo como el calor se le iba subiendo poco a poco por todo su rostro.

Y para rematar, el maldito Potter cogió la salchicha por uno de los extremos, y le dio un fuerte bocado, para masticarla y comérsela lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

"¿Qufef quiefefh Mahfoy? Le preguntó con la boca llena y con un ligero tono de enfado por haber sido interrumpido bruscamente durante su deliciosa cena.

"¿Q-qué?" fue lo único inteligente que atinó a decir el slytherin, golpeándose a sí mismo mentalmente por estar haciendo el ridículo delante de todos los leones.

Harry se tragó la comida, para alivio de Draco, y volvió a preguntarle con voz más clara.

"He dicho que qué quieres, Mialfoy."

"¿Que qué quiero?" Draco le agarró con más fuerza del cuello de su túnica. "¡Quiero que dejes de menear tu trasero delante de todo el mundo! ¡Esto es una escuela, no un burdel!"

El pelinegro abrió ampliamente sus ojos, y algunos gryffindors saltaron rapidamente de sus asientos para defenderle.

"¿Te está molestando, Harry?"

"¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de él?"

"No le hagas caso Harry, ven conmigo que te consuele"

"Malfoy es siempre tan malo con el pobre Harry…"

El susodicho Harry escuchó todas aquellos comentarios de los que estaban alrededor de él, un poco desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo le defendían de aquel modo? Se sentía bastante raro, pero decidió ignorarles y seguir mirando a Draco.

"No sé qué miaumosca te ha picado, Mialfoy. Pero déjame tranquilo." Harry se relamió los restos de la salsa de la salchicha, y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Draco para que éste le soltase.

Draco no podía sonrojarse más. Le soltó y salió corriendo de allí con los brazos en alto sin decir otro comentario al respecto.

**MIAUMIAUMIAU**

"¿Puedo pasar, profesor?"

"Señor Wood… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" preguntó un no muy sorprendido Severus Snape, sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho y ojeando unos pergaminos.

"He venido por un asunto de vital importancia."

"Espero que ese asunto no tenga cola ni orejas peludas."

"¡Pero señor!" saltó de repente Oliver, estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio de Snape "¡Harry Potter no puede seguir siendo un gato!" exclamó, perdiendo todo el respeto de golpe y señalando acusadoramente a su profesor "¡Y Madame Pompfrey dice que usted es el encargado de hacer la poción para dejarle como estaba!"

"Pues ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupado como para solucionarle los problemas al señor Potter, así que váyase de mi vista."

"¡Pero profesor-!"

"¡SEVERUUUS!" interrumpió de pronto otra voz, que entraba a toda prisa al despacho de Snape.

"¿Draco?" preguntó algo sorprendido el profesor de pociones ante lo evidente.

"¡Ese maldito Potter no para de provocarme!" gimoteó su alumno predilecto, ignorando ampliamente a Oliver.

Severus se llevó una mano a la cara y empezó a masajearse el puente de su nariz.

"No sé qué os habéis pensado que es esto, pero desde luego mi despacho no es una verduleria donde puedan darse gritos."

"¡Pero Severus!" volvió a exclamar el rubio "El director no está, ¡y tu eres el jefe de mi casa! Debes de hacer algo, ¡Potter no deja de llamar la atención!"

"¿Y qué esperabas de Potter? Es lo que mejor sabe hacer."

"¡Pero-!"

"Basta" finalizo Snape "No quiero oír una queja más. Salid de mi despacho ahora mismo. El señor Potter tendrá que permanecer más tiempo en esa forma, ¡y no hay más que hablar!"

A regañadientes, y no queriendo tentar a su suerte, ambos alumnos salieron de allí. Snape cerró la puerta con su varita dando un fuerte portazo.

"Maldita sea…" se quejó Draco, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"…Yo también quiero que Harry deje de ser mitad gato" suspiró Oliver.

"Pero sin la poción que hace Severus, eso no es posible…" se lamentó el rubio.

Oliver se quedó unos segundos callados, pero luego una idea brilló en su mente.

"Escúchame Malfoy. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero ambos queremos lo mismo. ¿Y si uniésemos nuestras fuerzas por un bien común'"

"¿Qué es lo que me estas proponiendo, Wood…?" le preguntó Draco, fingiendo no estar interesado.

"Ocupémonos nosotros de este asunto"

Draco le miró a los ojos, algo sorprendido… para luego sonreír con malicia.

"Por supuesto."

Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de tregua.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


End file.
